Elsa
by QueenElsaPrincessAnnaEst2013
Summary: You know Frozen...You don't know Elsa. Elsa's view is one that is not fully explored, but now, Elsa's story is fully elaborated on in an effort to show fans and readers of Frozen that they didn't know everything there was to know about the Queen. Her Love, Her Pain, Her Triumph, and Her Power come together in a story of how Queen Elsa Let It Go and found herself again.
1. Prologue

PART I: A QUEEN IS BORN

It was snowing, the moon shined like a diamond in its cloud bed. Nonetheless, the Kingdom of Arendelle was wide awake. For the expectance to see the new Princess was in full swing. Inside Arendelle's warm castle, King Tomas and Queen Caroline stood cradling their new child. It was a girl; she was sleeping in her mother's arms.

"She's so beautiful." The King looked upon his new daughter.

"I know." The Queen smiled back at her husband.

After a few more seconds, the child yawned and opened her eyes. They were jet blue, the color of the winter. The new Princess blinked her eyes and smiled at her parents, as her father moved in for a kiss, his moustache rubbed against her nose. She began to twitch her nose, and when she sneezed, snow flew into her parent's faces. The young infant laughed in delight, her parents turned to one another in shock.

"How did she do that?" Caroline and Tomas looked at their new daughter.

Tomas only shook his head,

"I don't know, but that was snow."

The proud parents looked into their baby's blue eyes,

"What should we name her?" The Queen looked back at her husband who smiled and looked outside at the snow, now holding his daughter.

"I was thinking about….Elsa."


	2. New Sister

_Three Years Later…_

King Tomas held Elsa in his arms. She had begun to grow white platinum hair and she had learned how to crawl and even speak some words. She was three, and it seemed like time was flying. But the King was waiting nervously for news of his next child. The Queen was giving birth as the Elsa and her father waited outside.

After a few more minutes of waiting, a few servants came out to the King and his daughter.

"The Queen is fine, everything went smoothly." The King took a breath.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It is a girl." The King heard this and paused for a moment and then looked back down at Elsa.

"I think we should go meet your new sister."

As he walked in holding Elsa in his arms, the King's eyes immediately spotted the new infant. She had jet blue eyes just like her sister, and she was a beautiful child. The Queen looked up at her husband,

"It's Anna, Elsa look; it's your new sister." Caroline called to her oldest daughter. King Tomas set his daughter down next to the blinking Anna; Elsa looked into her new sisters eyes and cooed with curiosity. The tiny Anna giggled at her older sister.

"Will she know?" The Queen whispered in Tomas's ear

"Over time she will, Elsa will develop more control and eventually Anna will want to play." The King put his hand on his wife's shoulder. The two stood proudly watching their two daughters interact with each other, Elsa seemed more curious than Anna. _Who was this new person in front of her? _After a few more minutes, Elsa crawled closer and curled up next to her new sister and the two began to doze off together.

Tomas and Caroline stood proudly watching the two Princesses sleep,

"Should we let them sleep?"

"Yes, they'll be okay; they're just new friends is all."

So for a long while their Royal Highnesses sat in the bedroom with their daughters. Occasionally watching them toss and turn. This was going to be the start of something that neither of the parents could ever imagine for the future. Elsa's bond with Anna was already there, but their bond would only grow stronger over time. Elsa was already protecting her sister, it seemed as though she was guarding her even as they slept. She didn't exactly know it yet, but this was Elsa's most proud moment in her short life.


	3. Birthday Girl

Elsa: Age 6

Anna: Age 3

She was starting to figure it out. Her power anyway, for six long years she had not been able to control it or even notice it. It was almost as if it simply came easy to her, just another part of daily life. But controlling snow and ice was no part of just _another _day. It was becoming an extraordinary gift, but she hadn't revealed anything to her little sister. But then she thought to herself, Anna probably wouldn't understand anyway. She was only three after all, and Elsa was just barely starting to learn how to control her power.

Of course, the King and Queen knew. They had known since she was born, but they had also not kept anything from their eldest daughter. Elsa knew that her parents knew, and honestly, they didn't care. From what they could see it was harmless, her power anyway. She would often make little snow clouds but that was almost it. That was all she could do at her tender age. But she did have something new to look forward to; it was going to be her 7th birthday in a week.

It would be the first time that the entire Kingdom of Arendelle would celebrate their future Queen's birthday together. King Tomas had asked her what she had wanted for a party, and she had told him to invite the entire Kingdom. So he granted her the wish. Elsa was looking forward to meeting everyone, she couldn't wait in fact.

Over the next week, Elsa tried to get to know her sister better. She and Anna played with their dolls and toys, and even though she was only three, Anna understood how much Elsa loved her already. Elsa had already developed an undying love for Anna, and she wanted to spend all of the time she could with her. Whether it was playing with toys, or simply sleeping at night, Elsa wanted to spend an eternity with her sister.

One night while she was lying in bed, Elsa spotted a shooting star across the winter night sky. She immediately gasped and quickly closed her eyes; she opened them after a few seconds and then got up and walked over to Anna's tiny bed. She leaned over and saw the sleeping child; she reached down and put her cold hand on Anna's head.

"You know what I wished for?" Elsa quietly whispered, Anna rolled herself over,

"I wished that you and I will always be together and love each other." Elsa leaned in and kissed her young sister.

Elsa went back over and crawled back into bed. She was truly at peace with the world, she felt on top of the world. The only thing to ask now was when to show Anna her powers. But she wasn't worrying about that, tomorrow was her birthday, and she wanted everyone there. She knew that she would have to hide her powers for that night, but nonetheless, it was going to be special.

As Elsa woke up the next morning, she found herself almost leaping out of bed. When she ran to the hall, her mother and father were waiting while they held Anna. Elsa stood with a grin ear to ear.

"Your sister has a gift for you." Elsa looked at her baby sister; Queen Caroline set Anna down on her feet. Elsa kneeled and waved to her sister.

"Come here Anna." Elsa reached out her arms; the toddler literally began to walk to her big sister. After some hard baby steps, Anna was supported by Elsa when she began to make noise.

"I….Love you…Elsa." King Tomas almost stumbled back,

"She spoke!" The King and Queen stood with each other as Elsa hugged her little sister.

That night the entire Kingdom filled the castle, many had not met the Princess who would one day be Queen, and many wished to. Elsa wasn't shy of strangers, she had loved being around others and showing herself off. Of course she had concealed her powers for the party, but she knew that fun would come again later.

As the night ended, the Kingdom nobles had exchanged gifts with Elsa and had sung her happy birthday. Elsa had never been happier; people she loved most were all around her. And all of the Kingdom's citizens were so nice to her. She loved every one of them and knew that one day she would be their guardian.

The King began to walk Anna and Elsa upstairs to their room.

"Anna will turn four in only one month, can you believe it?" The King looked at Elsa,

"It'll be just as fun as this won't it papa!"

"Yes Elsa, it will be."

The King and Queen tucked their children into their beds, kissed them both goodnight and walked out. After a few minutes though, Elsa once again got out of bed and walked towards her sister's.

"The best gift was yours." Elsa kissed her baby sister who this time was awake and smiled at Elsa. Elsa decided tonight that she would hold her sister for only the second time. She cradled Anna in her arms and walked towards her window.

"Look Anna, it's the snow" Elsa excitedly whispered. Anna cooed at the snow as if she was excited. Elsa stood cradling her for a few more moments. She relished every one of them, Anna was the greatest gift ever given to Elsa. It was almost as if she was a secret blessing to the future Queen, not just a sister, not just a friend, but an internal love. Something that Elsa could look after and take care of for her entire life. When she put her back in her bed, Elsa looked at Anna one last time.

"Good night sweet one, I love you Anna." She waved at her and then climbed into her own bed. This was a night she would never forget, and it would not be the last one either.


	4. Catching Snowflakes

Weeks had passed since Elsa's birthday, and a now a few days had gone by since Anna's fourth birthday. Elsa had been developing her powers more and more every day and now had begun to think about letting Anna in on her secret. She had wanted to ever since Anna was born, but she had realized that she needed to wait until Anna was at an age where she could understand what Elsa's powers were.

One day while Anna was outside playing in the February snow, Elsa watched her through her bedroom window. As she sat watching with a smile, King Tomas came in.

"Elsa what are you doing in here, I figured you'd be outside with Anna."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just waiting."

"For what exactly?" The King sat down on the window seal with his daughter.

Elsa sighed,

"Well I really want to show Anna my powers, but I don't know if I should."

"She'll find out sometime, might as well be now." The King put his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I know, I just want her to have fun."

"What makes you think she won't, you have something extraordinary inside of you, use it."

"Thanks Papa, I guess I better get out there."

"You might want to bundle up a litt…oh that's right, the cold doesn't get you." Tomas smiled at Elsa and walked out.

A few minutes later, Elsa made her way outside. It was a gentle falling snow outside; Elsa had always loved it, probably because of her powers. Anna was busy trying to build a snowman when Elsa got close to her. When Anna saw her she instantly smiled, Anna had now begun to speak in full sentences.

"Elsa!"

"Hi Anna" Anna ran up to her big sister and hugged her.

"Elsa, why is your hair white?" Elsa stood stunned; it was as if Anna had read her sister's mind. As the two held each other's hands Elsa knelt in the snow,

"Anna, I have something to show you, but you have to close your eyes."

"Okay." Anna instantly closed her eyes and Elsa let go of her hands. She backed up a few feet,

"Keep them closed."

"I am!"

As Elsa turned around one more time to make sure Anna wasn't peaking, she began to quickly form a snowman. After she was done she turned back to Anna who was anxiously waiting. She walked behind her young sister and held her hand.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Anna opened her eyes and then turned to Elsa giggling,

"You built a snowman!"

"Well, sort of."

Elsa knelt down in front of her sister and began to form snowflakes with her hands. Anna's eyes lit up with complete joy.

"Elsa your magic!" Anna danced around Elsa's mini snowstorm falling above her.

Elsa smiled back at her sister. She was both excited and relieved that she had told her sister about her powers. It not only meant that they could have more fun together, but that it would bring them closer together. Elsa was no longer keeping anything from Anna, and now the two were in their own world. Anna's eyes lit up every time Elsa showed her something new that she had never seen.

But Anna's excitement was just as much as her sister's. Elsa was so happy that she could make her sister even happier than she had ever been. After playing with Elsa's mini storm, Anna ran back up to her sister laughing.

"Watch this!" Elsa began to form a sled made of ice. Then she made a slope out of snow. She and Anna rode it together and then both tumbled into the snow. They both came up laughing and saw their parents watching them from their bedroom window.

King Tomas and Queen Caroline were just as relieved as Elsa was now that Anna knew of her powers. But there was one worry that they both still had, who else _could_ know about the young Princess's powers, who could be trusted with the knowledge that the future Queen could control snow and ice? Either way, one day, King Tomas knew that the Kingdom would have to know.


	5. Playing in The Summer Cold

Over the next few days, it was the same routine. Anna would ask Elsa to play with her, and being the gentle sister she was, Elsa always made time to spend time with her sister. And in fact, this was not just for days or weeks for that matter, but also a couple of months on end. But to tell the truth, Elsa didn't care one bit that she would have to take time out of her day for her sister. She enjoyed watching Anna's eyes light up anytime Elsa's power arose.

And after a while, Anna had begun to come up with a new term of asking Elsa if she wanted to play. One night while Elsa was snuggled tightly into her bed, she felt a weight on her back. This of course instantly awoke the future Queen. When Elsa looked up she saw her sister sitting on top of her giggling, Elsa let a little giggle out before closing her eyes again.

"Go back to bed Anna."

"Elsa?" The young Princess whispered

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa opened her eyes again; a smile grew on her face.

"Tomorrow Anna, I promise."

Anna sat back for a moment as her tiny feet wiggled,

"Can I sleep with you?"

Elsa giggled again,

"Come on, get under."

Anna crawled into her sister's bed and tucked herself in with Elsa. Just before Elsa closed her eyes, she motioned her hand and let a little snow run from it. Anna immediately saw it shoot up into the air and laughed in delight. Elsa knew that she had to do something to get Anna to go to sleep. But not after long, the two young Princesses were in a deep sleep.

It seemed as if Elsa's power had brought the two even closer than they were when Anna was first born. It was becoming not only Elsa's gift, but Anna's as well. She represented the pure side of Elsa's power, a kind of silver lining. Anna was Elsa's rising sun and Elsa was Anna's shining moon. The two were bonding like never before, it was as if Elsa was one with the world. She felt like everything around her was a peace with herself. But Anna, she was Elsa's beating heart; she was truly the most extraordinary thing or person in Elsa's life.

The next morning was one where Elsa had slept in. Which in retrospect was unusual for her, usually she would be up with Anna early in the morning playing in the snow or simply watching after her young sister. The Princess sat up in her bed and looked to her side, Anna was already awake and out of the room. Elsa rubbed her eyes and stretched a little, and then she got out of the bed and began walking downstairs.

Eventually, she walked into the main dining room. When she got to the door, she stretched her small arm up to the middle and knocked. She patiently waited as one of the kitchen staff opened the door.

"Good morning, your highness." He bowed to the young girl. Elsa, being polite as she always was bowed back and then walked in. She immediately saw her mother and father along with Anna sitting at the table.

"Someone slept in a little." King Tomas joked with his daughter.

"I guess I did." Elsa shrugged and gave a smile. She pulled up the chair next to her sister and then sat down. When it came to breakfast, the Princesses were often spoiled. Over the last few years they had both developed a love for chocolate, and now was a perfect time it seemed to have some. The kitchen had fixed the sisters chocolate pancakes for their first meal of the day.

Anna of course would scarf her pancakes down, while Elsa properly would eat one bite at a time. However Anna of course never bothered Elsa by this, more than not, it made Elsa laugh at Anna's chocolate smeared face.

The rest of the morning was quite calm as servants did their duty, Elsa got herself dressed and Anna went outside in the snow. Nothing but the usual routine as it had seemed now for a few months. It was now summer, and instead of swimming, Anna still wanted snow. Elsa still understood of course, they would make time for swimming one day, but for the mean time they would ice skate and go sledding.

The King and Queen had found a perfect place for their daughters to play in the summer "snow" and it happened to be right next to the castle. It was somewhat of a forest like terrace where the girls could be isolated with each other so the Kingdom wouldn't find out about Elsa's powers for the time being. The entire reason that King Tomas and Queen Caroline did not want their daughter to show her powers to everyone was because of the reaction.

Tomas knew that the Kingdom would adore her power, but also knew that they would be swarming her and he did not want Elsa near that yet. So Elsa had promised him never to use her powers outside of the grounds where she and Anna played with each other. It wasn't a hard request to follow though, as long as Elsa could find a peaceful quiet place, her power wouldn't come close to being revealed.

However this was the furthest thing from Elsa's mind at the moment. The only thing she was busy with was keeping her sister occupied. The same routine had gotten to Anna a little bit so Elsa was trying to come up with something she had never done using her power.

On the hottest day of the year in Arendelle, Elsa and Anna were sledding on Elsa's ice sheet sled that she had made for the two of them. Over and over again the two would get launched head first into the snow, of course Anna would come up freezing while Elsa would come up perfectly fine. But whenever Anna came out of the snow cold, Elsa would hug her sister tightly for a few minutes trying to keep her warm. Elsa's thoughts were right; she was a peace with the world. But in less than a year, as she didn't know it, something would change her and Anna's life forever.


End file.
